


Half-Blood Prince Draco Malfoys perspective

by SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: A school project kinda short sorry.





	

“Father I don’t want to!” I said in the kitchen wanting to cry. “You have to Draco.” He said. He being my father, Lucius Malfoy. “Why do I have to get the bloody Dark Mark? I do not like Him. I do not ‘worship’ Him. I hate Him!” I started to yell, wanting so badly to just leave and run to Hogwarts. Stay there for the rest of the summer. “Draco! You mustn’t say that about The Dark Lord. He saved us pure-bloods from those disgusting mud-bloods.” My anger was boiling. They were just other wizards it does not matter what there blood type is. “You must get The Mark. If you don’t your mother and I will be killed. Do you understand?” he said sternly, grabbing my wrist so I couldn’t escape. He would be here shortly. I went up to my wing of the manor, into my room. I hid in my bed under the blankets and pillows. I do not want this I’ve never wanted this. I just want to be a normal wizard not a fancy rich one. Why did it have to be me?   
“Ah Draco. How are you? Ready to get the mark?” He said to me. This time He was well the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. “hello.” I said keeping my head down. I was not looking forward to tonight. That cursed Mark will plague my skin. Forever. I felt sick to my stomach. I was anxious, nervous, hell outright terrified. What was going to happen to me after tonight? I don’t wanna think about it. I just want to disappear. “come on we have to start now.” Mother. “I’m sorry” She said quietly almost a whisper. “I’ll be okay mother.” Me, quietly with a fake smile. I just want my family and friends to be safe. They led me into a dark room filled with mysterious objects hidden in the shadows. The shapes scared me, though I didn’t show it. I was worried for what comes next. What I saw next was something I was never expecting. Knives. Lots of them. Lining the walls. These couldn’t be used on me… could they? My level of panic was quickly rising. ‘oh god. I’m going to die. Dead at the hands of my father and The Dark Lord Voldemort. Might as well call him by his name.’ I was panicking ‘ohgodohgodohgodohmerliniamnotgoingtodielikethis’

I wasn’t able to move consciously I was just moving. My legs going towards the chair where I was supposed to sit, my mother leaving the room. Just as it was supposed to happen. I wasn’t sure what to do. I sat down. Tears in my eyes. “Don’t cry Draco. You’ll be fine” Father. He was smiling at me that Bastard. My blood was boiling now. I was glaring at him. When all of a sudden a felt a sharp pain in my upper arm. I tried to scream but a piece of fabric was in my mouth. Aunt Bella was laughing. Laughing. I sat there screaming into a cloth while they cut into my skin I felt the blood running down my body. After what felt like hours, I finally heard him say, “We’re done.” I opened my eyes (that I don’t remember closing) to see the disgusting mark a bright red. He put his thumb to it and it burned so badly. Oh it burned. I let out a scream. Watching as the mark turned a jet black spreading from where he touched it. They untied my arms and legs that I didn’t realize were tied in the first place. I rubbed my arms hissing when I touched The Mark that now plagued my skin. 

A few weeks later, I went back to Hogwarts. After the summer I’ve had I was not ready to face the train or my friends. I can’t wait to just sit in my dorm alone. Maybe I can find an empty compartment to sit in. Alone, I just want to be alone but here I am. Waiting for the train, alone. My parents left. Not like, they even care. My arm itches now and I can’t think straight. When the train pulls up, I see my friends. They pull me into a compartment with them. I sit and listen to how their summers were. We aren’t very open about our families so not a lot is said.   
We sit in silence for a while ‘till I hear a gasp of pain coming from the storage compartment when Goyle takes down his bag. I frowned at the compartment towards whom ever is hiding. I beg the train to hurry up and get to school its taking too long. This uncomfortable silence is overwhelming. Finally, the train stops. I tell Pansy, and Blaise “go on ahead with out me, I’ll meet you there” Pansy sighed. “Okay Draco.” They walk away together. I close the curtain on the compartment and open up where I heard the gasp earlier.  
“Petrificus Totalus!” I said pointing my wand at the compartment. I grabbed at a piece of fabric pulling it off someone. That someone was Harry-Fracking-Potter “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Potter. Spying on me huh? Nice try.” Leaving him sprawled out on the floor. “Didn’t mommy ever tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop?” I paused “Oh wait. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin.” I said angrily. In a final moment of anger I stomped on his nose breaking it before throwing the Invisibility Cloak back on him “Enjoy your trip back to London, Potter.” I said before storming off the train. Anger practically radiating off me.  
I walked to the Great hall and sat with my friends waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech. I sat in silence thinking about the year ahead of me. I didn’t dwell on the subject long because Dumbledore had said that Snape would be the DADA teacher this year. I wasn’t expecting that. If that’s the case who is going to teach Potions? As if he heard my thoughts he said “And professor Slughorn will take over for potions class.” I’ve heard of him don’t actually know him though. Ugh- Oh hey his speech is over. I grab some Chicken, and some treacle tart. I ate slowly still thinking of getting of the mark. I didn’t want to get it and he knows that. I hate that I had to do this still. Pansy caught on to my behavior and raised an eyebrow in my general direction. I shrugged it off and kept messing with my food for a few more minutes before getting up and going to my dorm wordlessly.   
I went up to my private dorm in the slytherin tower. It was just how I remember it, Quiet, Warm, Comfortable, Homely. I looked around and sat on my bed with a green and silver bedding set made of silk. I put my head in a cotton pillow and started to weep. I wanted just to sob, loudly. I realized that since no one was around I could. So I let out a sob, I felt the tears stream down my face. I felt bad for what I did to Harry. I didn’t want to hurt him. I still want to be his friend and deep down maybe more. I am not entirely sure. I have an assignment from Voldemort. To kill Dumbledore. I really didn’t want to he was a good Headmaster. I absolutely hated this. That and I had to fix the vanishing cabinet. I was overwhelmed this year. Luckily, Dad had made it to where I only had a few classes. Thank god for that.   
After a couple more weeks, I had tried to get a cursed necklace to Dumbledore but instead Katie Bell got the blunt of it. A few weeks after that she was okay but harry and I were in the bathroom fighting “Cruci-“I said before a flash of white “SECTUMSEMPRA!” he shouted. I was bleeding. I could see the regret in his eyes. He felt so bad. Snape was helping me. I was in such pain but I didn’t care I’d be fine dying now. I’ve already failed. I want to disappear. After another few weeks I was with Dumbledore in his office “Don’t you see He chose Me” I cried showing him the awful Mark on my arm. When Snape ran in “Avada Kedavra”, He said in tears. Time slowed as he fell out the hole in the wall. I cried. I cried because it was over. Cried because I will never be able to bring Dumbledore back. Never be able to help Harry anymore. He’s dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Why did Snape do that for me?   
I wait a few more weeks before going home. On the train home, I go to find Harry’s compartment. “Harry I am so sor-“ I say before getting cut off by the train jerking and me falling into harry our lips combining. I get up almost instantly blushing and having tears run down my face. “I’m sorry H-Potter” I say turning to go to my compartment before Harry grabs my arm “You didn’t want to join him did you?” He asks you. His eyes sympathetic. I nod “I didn’t want to have anything to do with him.” I say in between choked sobs. He pulls me in for a hug. “I understand what it’s like to not have a choice. I’m sorry Draco. For all you’ve been through.” He leans back before kissing me. It felt right so I kissed back still crying but feeling a lot better. “Thank you Harry. It means a lot,” I say turning away from him. 

The End  
-Ashley  
-1620 words total  
-All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
-Harry potter franchise belongs to J.K Rowling


End file.
